Heat
by Gem.del.mar
Summary: Firefighter Jasper gets into an intense situation on the job and it lands him in the ER where he meets a British doctor hotter than a three alarm fire. Jasper/Carlisle. Slash/AH/One-shot. JPOV. (Updated on Feb 14th 2018 with additional content.)


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogue, quotes, et cetera related to the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephenie Meyer and or the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot is the property of the author. Also this is a fictional story, it's meant merely for your enjoyment. One more thing; I'm not a doctor nor do I play one on television, so on that note please don't take any of the medical aspects of this story to heart as it's all loosely researched. However, for a brief moment in time I was a volunteer firefighter.

 **Summary:** Firefighter Jasper gets into an intense situation on the job and it lands him in the emergency department where he meets a British doctor hotter than a three alarm fire. Jasper/Carlisle * Slash/AH/One-shot/Erotic Romance * JPOV

 **A/N:** A tremendous heartfelt 'thank you' to my amazingly wonderful beta, abbymicky24, and also to my beloved friends/cheerleaders/sisters Misty, Brandi and Cricket for their infinite amount of support; I'm truly blessed beyond words to have them in my life and I swear I could not have done this without them, I flove ya guys so much ㈵6. Also, a very special 'thank you' to Nic for starting my love of reading slash; I miss you my dear friend. To everyone else, I hope y'all enjoy my little slashy Valentine's Day treat. Thank you all for reading. ㈎9

 **P.S:** Just a heads up: this one-shot has been updated from the original on Feb 14th 2018; its pretty much the same plot, just with over 4,600 words of additional content that wasn't allowed before due to the 7,000 word limit set by the contest. I hope y'all will enjoy the revamped version as well. Also for those of you who have favorited and followed this little one-shot of mine (thank you), I've been toying with an idea for a future-take for these two, if I can ever get it finished I'll add it here.

 **~o0o~**

 **~Heat~ Jasper's point of view...**

Sunday night finds us all gathered in the mess hall while several crew members, including myself are busy preparing our evening meal. With it being Valentine's Day, the gals talked us all into making dinner a special occasion due to the holiday and what's more romantic than Italian they swooned. So, to humor them, on the menu tonight we're making our special meat-lovers spaghetti along with a loaded garden salad, Parmigiano-Reggiano topped garlic bread, and MaKenna's famous black forest cheesecake bars for dessert. The atmosphere is filled with silly love songs, boisterous chatter and laughter as the rest of the crew goofs around talking smack about work and gossiping like a bunch of old biddies.

There's a dozen of us on-duty tonight at the firehouse as we all gather around the elongated table and sit down to enjoy our dinner together. Going around the table, sitting to the right of me is Emmett and Garrett, they're fraternal twins though to look at them you'd never know that they're related; Em is a big bear of a man, standing at six-feet-five-inches weighing in at over two-hundred-eighty pounds of pure muscle, were Garrett's leaner and shorter by several inches and ninety-pounds lighter.

On the other side of them sits Paul and Fred, followed by Corin and Brett; whom for the past several months think they're being downright sneaky, but several of us really know they're having some hot and heavy hanky-panky on the side. Sitting next to Brett is Hale, who is not only my pops but also our Fire Chief. To the right of my pops are Benjamin, Marc and Noela. And last but certainly not least, sitting on my left side is MaKenna, my partner-in-crime; she and I go way back, we met our first year in elementary school and have been thick as thieves ever since.

Our banter is jovial as we enjoy our meal and I relish how over the years we've become more like a family than colleagues; so much so, that this place feels more like our actual home than our own residences do. Sure, there are times we've squabbled like the best of siblings, though, deep down there's no doubt that each and every one of us would willingly lay down our lives to save the others. All and all, we were brought together by what we truly love to do; to help, protect and save the lives of those in need.

Thinking back, I can't remember a time that I didn't want to be a firefighter. I've always idolized my pops for his valiant career choice and wanted to be just like him growing up, and even to this day I have mad love for my job and can't imagine doing anything else with my life.

Over the years my pops was prouder than a struttin' peacock as I trained to become a career firefighter, while he simultaneously struggled not to let his concerns overshadow his pride. It was understandable that he was worried about me being openly gay in a mostly male dominated profession, especially when you need to have the ultimate trust in your fellow firemen; where the slightest discord could windup perilous. Thankfully, all his concerns were needless. Everyone at the firehouse accepted me for who I am and didn't treat me any differently than anyone else. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not eternally grateful to have the acceptance of my family, friends and fellow firefighters.

Raucous laughter abruptly brings me out of my reminiscin' as Emmett tosses a piece of garlic bread at Garrett's head for some snide comment. Before Garrett can retaliate, the alarm blares and the loud squawk of the speaker drowns us out and causes everyone to freeze for a split second. We listen intently as the dispatcher announces there's a structure fire and then she rattles off the address to a residential area.

The entire atmosphere instantly changes to one of pure exhilarating adrenaline; our dinner is instantly forgotten as everyone turns into a flurry of action. We all quickly jump to our feet as we sprint towards the bay; in what seems like mere seconds, we're all in our turnout gear and swiftly clambering onto the engines. Driving out of the station with lights flashing and sirens blaring; everything goes by in a blur and within a matter of minutes, we roll onto the blazing scene.

Stepping down off the engine, I take in the two-story residential structure fire and I'm thankful to see it's not fully engulfed. A frantic young woman paces the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face as she rambles away into the smartphone in her hands. We soon learn that she's the babysitter and there's a two-year-old boy named Ej who's still up on the second floor, trapped in his crib. The babysitter is pleading with us to save him and begging for forgiveness because she was too scared to go after the little boy when she awoke on the couch and noticed the fire.

As we try to calm and reassure the young woman, the Fire Chief's truck pulls up nearby and I watch as my pops gets out. He quickly assesses the scene with trained eyes before he strides up to our gathered crew. After a quick briefing, pops starts barking out orders, "McCarty, ya boys are on entry team along with Paul and Fred; MaKenna and Jay, you're on Search and Rescue, and the rest of y'all know what to do. Let's do this." he finishes with a clap of his hands.

We all intone together, "Copy that, Chief," before we scramble into action.

Corin, Marc and Benjamin quickly ready the rigs and start deploying the one-and-a-half-inch attack lines. The second the hoses are charged, Emmett and Garrett immediately start pulling the live lines and head inside to fight the fire internally with Paul and Fred following right behind them as back-up. The rest of the crew scurries to gets ready for an exterior attack, just in case we end up needing to do a surround and drown.

MaKenna and I enter the structure right behind the entry team, and I quickly assess the situation; the home is filled with dense smoke and the crackle and popping of the blazing fire. From the burn pattern, it looks like the fire ignited in the kitchen and is spreading out into the dining and living room areas. Even after seven years on the job, I'll never get used to how intense the heat can get.

MaKenna and I cautiously make our way up the staircase to the second floor, and once we're on the landing I can barely make out the muffled cries of the toddler through the roar of the fire below us. Stopping for a second, I take in our surroundings as I search for the open doorway leading into the toddler's room; upon spotting the door we anxiously continue down the hallway.

In a matter of seconds we enter the bedroom and quickly access the area, near the far wall there's a little boy crying and coughing in his crib; his little cherubic face is topped with a mop of unruly ginger hair and his scared green eyes are full of tears as he screams out for his momma. I step closer to the child when MaKenna points out a fat orange tabby cat peeking out from underneath the crib and I can't help my cringe at the sight of it.

"Don't worry, Jay, I'll grab the cat as God knows you're allergic to pussy. You go on ahead and get the little guy." McKenna smirks mirthfully at me, acting all smug with her innuendo.

Hey, I can't help I'm highly allergic to cats as well as having a strong aversion to that certain womanly body part, and don't even get me started on all the other countless jokes I've heard back at the house about rescuing cats up trees and being a firefighter; as far as I'm concerned the damn cat can stay in the tree, it got itself up there it can damn sure get itself back down again.

I quickly flip her off and give her my best 'I'm not amused' look as we move further into the bedroom.

McKenna takes a few steps ahead and kneels down calling softly to the scared animal, playfully wiggling her gloved fingers trying to entice the cat out from its hiding spot.

"Ej," I call out loudly, the little boy stills at the sound of my voice and then turns his full attention on me.

He starts leaning hard on the railing of the crib as he stretches his little arms out, his chubby hands frantically trying to grab a hold of me as he hick-up-snots between coughs. I quickly unbuckle my jacket and step closer, picking him up and cuddling him close to my chest. I softly coo a few reassurances to Ej as I wrap my jacket securely around his little body as he clings to me for dear life and whimpers for his momma.

"You got 'em?" I ask MaKenna noticing the smoke is thickening and the heat is increasing. It makes me wonder if the guys downstairs have lost control over the fire.

"Yeah, let's get the hell outta here while the getting's good." she replies with the scared cat tucked safely in her arms.

I nod for her to head out the door first and I cautiously follow several steps behind. Halfway back to the stairs, I step again and feel the floor slightly buckle under my weight, my heart starts to pound in my chest and I gingerly take another step only to hear the dreadful crack and splintering of wood as the floor gives out underneath me. Everything happens so quickly, MaKenna spins around with a look of pure horror upon her face as I start to freefall down through the ruined floor.

 _ **"Jassssss-peerrr!"**_

I hear MaKenna frantically scream out my name in utter panic as I fall. I try my best to brace and protect Ej in my arms and twist my body so I'll take the brunt of the impact. However, I'm still not prepared for the intense shooting pain that radiates up my left leg and right into my back as I hit the ground-floor. Instantly I collapse onto my backside, feeling the air cylinder jam painfully into my spine as the back of my head bounces off the floor. For a split second my vision goes black, but I can hear a roaring in my ears and the faint frantic cries of my name being called out.

The flames are brutal, blazing just a mere foot from where we've landed. Before I can even comprehend my worst fear we're being doused in cold water, the nearby flames extinguish in a hissing cloud of black smoke. I blearily make out someone kneeling down next to me; by their sheer size I'd say it was Emmett.

"The boy, the boy, save the boy." I chant urgently and a second later I feel the meager weight of Ej leave my chest as he's gingerly taken from my arms, crying out even louder now for his momma.

I then feel like I'm moving but I'm not sure, everything is disoriented and I can't seem to wrap my head around it all with it throbbing along with my pounding heartbeat. I close my eyes and when I open them again I realize I'm now outside on the front lawn.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper. Stay still. What hurts?" Brett from the paramedic crew asks anxiously when he kneels down next to me.

I try to grunt a response, but I'm not sure if it's intelligible, or just how fully lucid I am at the moment; the whole situation seems so surreal, and it's all I can do to focus on what Brett is saying.

Everything blurs together as Brett checks my vitals and Noela gingerly places a c-collar around my neck. I soon realize they're putting me on a spinal board, and at the count of "One, two, three" I get that bizarre feeling of loss of gravity as they pick me up and place me on the stretcher.

I can't help the pain-filled groan that escapes me as they load me into the bus and no sooner than I'm inside, I watch as Brett gives my pops a hand up into the ambulance. They promptly start cutting away my turnout gear and other clothes until I'm left in nothing but my boxer-briefs so they can fully access my injuries.

As the siren blares and the ambulance jolts down the road, Brett tends to me as I feel my pop's fingers wrap around mine and he gently squeezes; I can barely make out his continuous murmur of 'you'll be okay' his tone laced with anguish. My eyes gradually wander around the interior of the bus and little by little my sight and mind becomes clearer and I'm finally able to focus a bit more.

It seems in no time at all I'm being unloaded and we're heading through the automatic doors of the Emergency Department. Right as the automated doors whoosh shut behind us, we're met by a small group of medical personnel.

"What do we have?" I hear a commanding masculine voice inquire.

Brett starts giving them the run down on my condition as we move along. I can't keep up with all the medical jargon that they quickly exchange with one another so I try to focus my eyes on the man who first spoke, there's just something about the tone of his voice that sends sparks right through me. I finally spot him, and he's hot, real fucking hot; down right enthralling. I squint and just make out the embroidered words across the breast pocket of his lab coat; Dr. Carlisle Cullen, M.D.

"Gently move him on my count; one, two, three," Dr. McHottie calls out and they all lift me off the stretcher and transfer me to a hospital gurney in what looks to be a curtained off exam room.

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock, I'm Doctor Cullen and I'll be overseeing your case." Dr. McHottie greets in a sexy as all hell British accent.

Oh jeezus, fuck me sideways, this man is breathtaking.

Dr. McHottie's wearing dark blue scrubs, a long white coat with a stethoscope draped around his neck. He's well-built with broad shoulders and a lean waist, and looks to be around my height of six-three as well as appearing to have several years on me. His dark hair is coiffed back in disarray, days worth of scruff along his jaw, though what gets me the most are his stunning blue eyes; I feel like I can happily drown in 'em forever. The man is the truest definition of tall, dark and handsome I've ever laid eyes on. My body quickly floods with heat and desire; I want him more than I've ever wanted any other man in my entire life and it seems my cock also agrees.

I know I'm blatantly ogling the gorgeous doctor, however I can't help it, I'm completely dumbstruck by the mere sight of him; nonetheless, I have to get my mind back to the one question I need answered above all else.

"How's the little boy, Ej?" I inquire concernedly, my voice sounding a bit gravelly to my ears.

"He arrived several minutes ago and is doing well, just has minor smoke inhalation. His parents are with him now. You did a remarkable job protecting him and his parents wanted me to pass on their gratitude. As for you, let's see what's going on shall we." Dr. McHottie replies decorously.

Wasting no time at all, Dr. McHottie steps up next to my head and shines a penlight into my eyes. As he moves the light back and forth he asks me if I have any neck pain, weakness or paralysis. I answer him the best I can as I struggle not to get lost in his piercing blue eyes. Seeming satisfied with my responses, he then palpates my neck as he asks several more questions, having me slowly rotate my head around, checking my mobility. Content with his assessment, he then gingerly removes the c-collar from around my neck and hands it off to a nurse.

He continues his examination, feeling along my torso asking several more questions; his adroit touch setting my nerve endings on fire, leaving a sensual tingling sensation behind as his hands continue to tenderly roam and palpate my body. He asks another question and runs his fingers along a sore spot between my shoulder blades, his continuous fondling is making it more difficult by the second to keep my composure and to accurately answer him the best I can.

As his hands wander, so does my thoughts; my mind fills with a fervent image of me trailing my fingers over the stubble along his jaw line, tangling my fingers into the back of his dark silky hair, hungrily pulling him down until his soft lips meet mine in an all consuming kiss. My free hand splaying out against his firm chest, caressing my fingertips along the contours of his abs, moving lower until I come to the waistband of his scrubs where I find him hard and…

The sound of his sexy commanding voice quickly brings me out of my reverie, "On my count, one, two, three, lift."

I suddenly feel multiple hands lightly gripping onto me, Dr. McHottie with the help of several nurses and orderlies all gently lift me up and slide the spinal board out from beneath me. They then carefully lower me back down onto the gurney and I exhale laboriously, feeling relieved to finally be off the stiff uncomfortable board, my sore body relaxing marginally into the firm mattress.

With a gentle touch to my forearm Dr. McHottie address me with concerned eyes, "Are you alright?" at my assurance he nods and proceeds with his examination.

My eyes follow him as he gracefully moves to the foot of my gurney. I take in a sharp breath from the severe pain when he takes my left ankle in his hand to examine. The heat from his hands is intoxicating as ever, his touch is as gentle as the finest caress and even through all of the shooting pain, I can feel it ignite something deeper inside of me, and I instantly feel my cock start to stiffen into a full on hard-on; the pain and pleasure of it all leaves me feeling twisted inside. What the fuck is this man doing to me?

Hearing a slight muffled snicker, I look to the nurse standing next to me and catch her intently looking at my boxer-briefs; or more so what's straining underneath. Feeling a bit abashed that she's noticed my pre-dick-a-ment so to say, while she's standing there smirking her lovely ass off over it.

When her amused eyes finally meet mine, I lightly shrug my shoulder the best I can and give her a 'can ya blame me' look in return. She agreeably nods and my attention promptly returns back to Dr. McHottie's strong fingers as they continue their exploration. He asks me a slue of questions and I do my best to answer as my mind plays out another dirty fantasy of where else I would love for his fingers to go.

"Well it doesn't appear to be broken, although with the fall you obtained I still would like to do a full CT scan to make sure there's no internal bleeding or any underlying musculoskeletal injuries." Dr. McHottie states and interrupts my pervy thoughts once more. "Nurse Hammond, can you see he makes it to Radiology. I'll be back with you once your results are in, Mr. Whitlock."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, I'll see to it now." Nurse Hammond replies and takes the lab order from him. After Dr. McHottie departs, the nurse starts wheeling my gurney out of the little exam room and down the corridor.

I hear another slight snicker from the nurse as we move along the corridor. "I'd like to see you not get all hot and bothered when his hands are on you." I attempt to justify myself to the nurse. "Even better, I'd love to get my hands on him." I say under my breath.

"It's quite alright. I find it amusing is all, and good luck with that, hon. Ever since he transferred here two years ago as our new Chief of Emergency Medicine he's been hit on more times than I can count and it doesn't faze him one bit at all; no matter what they're tossing at him, and trust me I've seen them toss everything from phone numbers to underwear. Though, can't say I blame you any for trying, he's incredible attractive and that accent of his." Nurse Hammond replies casually with a hint of wistfulness.

"Is he married?" I blurt out, surprising myself with the abrupt question.

"Married? No. But as for a significant other..." she trails off and shrugs.

The next thing I know she's pushing me through the double doors to Radiology. The tech promptly has me scanned and back on the gurney in no time at all and I'm soon placed back into the little exam room where I see my pops sitting on a chair pushed up against a wall, looking every bit the persona of a fretful parent.

Nurse Hammond politely excuses herself with a genial smile and my pops instantly stands coming to my bedside. "Ya' gave us quite the scare, how ya feeling, son?" he asks placing his hand on my forearm, his eyes and voice filled with worry as he looks me over.

"I'm sore, but I'll live." I answer reassuringly trying my best to abate his concern.

Pops nods his head, giving me a weak smile and softly pats my arm, "Good, that's good. I just thank God yer alright." he says getting a bit choked up.

"How's the rest of the crew? Was anyone else hurt?" I ask, hoping nobody else landed in here with me.

"Everyone else got out safe. Emmett told me they lost the majority of the house, what ever started the fire burnt hot and fast. Several of the guys stayed back waiting on the investigators to show up to assess the scene. We should know more in a few days, though I figure it'll probable come down to poor construction and faulty wiring. Anyway, don't be concerning yourself with any of that, gettin' ya on the mend is what's truly important right now." Pops replies and then takes a seat next to my gurney.

I nod my agreement, just relieved everyone else is safe and sound; a second later we fall into a comfortable silence. Automatically, my thoughts wander back to that moment and I wonder if there was something I could have done differently, was there something I missed? Could I have moved faster when that damn floor started to give away? I hate it when the 'What-ifs' start to plague me…

A light tapping noise has pops and I looking towards the entryway; where I see a tall, lanky, good-looking man with tousled ginger hair standing there looking hesitant. The man slowly steps into my room, and then leisurely walks over to my gurney.

"Pardon my interruption, the nurse told me I could find you here. I'm Edward Masen, my wife Bella and I just wanted to thank you for saving our son; we'll be forever grateful for what you did tonight." Mr. Masen asserts with overwhelming emotion lacing his tone as he reaches out to gingerly shake my hand.

"Yer welcome, Sir, I'm just glad yer little boy is doing alright, makes all of this worth it." I reply and wave my hand down towards my bummed up leg.

"We're eternally grateful for what you all did tonight, even down to saving my wife's crotchety cat. Well I won't keep you any longer; I just wanted to come in and personally thank you. I hope you have a speedy recovery and thank you again for all you've done." Mr. Masen extols.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen. I wish your family the same and I'm sorry there wasn't more we could have done to save yer home." I reply sincerely.

"I appreciate the sentiment, though you saved what was truly important to us and that's all that really matters. Well, I best be getting back to my family and thank you both again." he responds genuinely.

We all share a few more pleasantries and then say a finally farewell as Mr. Masen ducks back out of my room around the curtain to rejoin his family.

Feeling worn out, I rest my eyes and try once more to wrap my head around everything that's happened tonight; mostly I'm just beyond grateful we all got out alive, even right down to the crotchety old cat.

Eventually, I'm brought out of my rumination when Dr. McHottie comes back with a chart in his hand. I'm surprised to see he's no longer wearing his white lab coat and he appears to be wearing a new set of scrubs. I watch as he flips the chart open and gives it a momentary perusal, he then closes the chart and turns his attention to me; the look of tenderness in his cobalt eyes has me feeling a mixture of desire and apprehension.

"Your results are in and the good news is nothing is broken and there's no internal bleeding. However, you have suffered a sprain to your ankle with contusions to the soft tissue and muscle. You also obtained a hematoma to the back of the head and have a mild concussion. Other than that, I'd say you're extremely lucky not to have sustained more serious injuries due to the fall." he informs earnestly.

I'm lost in watching his lips move, wondering if they're as soft as they look. My mind drifts off imagining how they would taste and look wrapped around my cock, and I swear I can feel my body flush making me feel feverish. The damn lyrics to 'You give me Fever' pops into my head out of nowhere and I try to stifle a chuckle at the absurdity of it all. Just how hard did I hit my head? I slightly shake said head...

"Mr. Whitlock, are you feeling quite alright?" Dr. McHottie asks in a concerned tone, giving me an inquisitive look.

"What can I say, doc, I'm just hot for ya." I reply before my brain can catch up with my mouth.

Dr. McHottie tries to stifle an amused expression as my pops groans and gives me a pointed look to behave before turning his attention back to the doctor, "Can I take him home soon, Doctor Cullen?"

"Sorry, not tonight. He'll have to be admitted for observation. If he stays in stable condition throughout the remainder of the night he'll be discharged tomorrow around mid-morning." Dr. McHottie informs my pops, he then turns his attention back to me. "As for you, Mr. Whitlock, we'll give you something for the pain and then transfer you to a room upstairs for the night. If at any point you start to feel off or need anything, please inform a member of our staff immediately."

"Ya' sure I can't go on home? I really don't feel all that bad, doc, just a little banged up." I protest at the thought of having to spend the night here.

"I don't doubt that's how you feel right now, adrenaline can be a marvelous thing until it finally wears off and then you'll feel it for sure, trust me." Dr. McHottie gives me a knowing look then politely excuses himself to tend to another patient.

As I catch a glimpse of the doc's bite-worthy ass in his scrubs as he heads out the entryway, that old saying quickly crosses my mind 'I hate to see ya go, but I love to watch you leave' and I softly moan and bite my lip, trying to muffle the sound. I swear I'll end up with permanent blue balls before I get discharged from here.

Within a matter of minutes, I'm moved up stairs and settled into my room for the night. Shortly after several of the crew all bustle in; all with different looks of alleviation coloring their faces when they spot me. Before I can even blink, they're all by my bedside and are talking over each other all at once.

"The damned floor was made out of press-board. Fucking press-board! Can ya believe that shit?" Emmett rants angrily.

"Jesus you scared the living hell outta me, Jasper. Don't you ever do that shit again, my heart can't take it." MaKenna scolds and mock hits my shoulder, giving me a quivery smile with watery eyes.

"Jay, glad to see you're okay, man that was some really scary shit." Garrett exclaims heartily.

My pop squeezing my forearm, "Thank goodness, yer momma would surely see to it that I'd be joining you in a hospital bed if it was any worse."

I hold up my hand to try to get a word in. "Yeah, thanks to y'all and yer quick thinking." I say gratefully. Ah shit, speaking of, "Did'ja call momma?" I ask my pop with a frown at the thought of putting her through this scare.

"Nah, not yet, didn't want to worry her and stress out yer sister till we knew for sure if you were okay. With as late as it's gettin' I'll probably just call her first thing in the mornin'." my pops replies a little hesitantly.

"Ya' sure that's the only reason yer puttin' it off?" I goad giving him a knowing look.

My momma, Maria, is at the moment off tending to my little sister, Charlotte, over in Austin; Char's in her last trimester of a high-risk pregnancy and stuck on bed rest until she delivers my nephew. My momma and sister loathed the fact that I followed my pop's footsteps right into the fire, putting our lives on the line for the sake of others. To them it was bad enough they were already worrying about pops, and they didn't want to add me to their list of fears too. No matter how much we reassured them, they always tend to dread and fret; always saying there's a thin line between bravery and stupidity. On the other hand, we actually know deep down they're extremely proud of us for what we've chosen to do.

"I ain't afraid of that woman if that's what yer hintin' at boy." he huffs indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and straightening his stance.

"Sure, just keep tellin' yerself that, Pops." I quip and we all bust out laughing.

"Y'all just keep it right on up and I'll put y'all on latrine duty for the rest of the year." he mock threats and narrows his eyes.

More laughter fills my room followed by playful ribbing and then we move on to discussing tonight's fire.

My eyes are getting heavier by the second, the edge of the pain lessens and the voices in the room seem to be getting muffled and more incoherent; making it harder for me to follow what they're saying.

I gradually wake to a dimly lit and empty room. Feeling out of sorts for a moment, I soon remember where I am as vague flashes of images from a dream trying to be remembered plagues me. Images of skin on skin, hands stroking hard flesh, mouths locked in a heated kiss, and the overwhelming all-consuming passion. I shake my head and squint, trying to get my bleary eyes to focus on the clock across the room. I finally make out the dials on the clock, finding its 3:33 in the morning and lightly snort at the time.

Huffing out a breath, I gingerly stretch my stiff joints and sore muscles, my body painfully protests as I try to loosen up a bit. I'm soon aware of the fact they're not the only thing that's stiff and aching, when I feel the throbbing ache in my engorged cock laying across my thigh. At my realization, more bits of images become clearer from the dream and with a muffled groan, I realize they're of Dr. McHottie. Jeezus what is it about this man and how in the hell is he having this orgiastic effect on me?

My thoughts return to the hot doctor and I feel my cock twitch in response. I settle back in bed and close my eyes, allowing the images to reemerge. Not long after, my hand inevitably brushes across my aching hard-on, slightly startling me out of my reverie; so caught-up in my thoughts, I wasn't even aware I'd found my way under the thin blanket and hospital gown.

Listening intently and hearing nothing, I figure it to be relatively safe and finally give in to my overwhelming need for release; I wrap my hand around my girth and gently tug, then stroke up my length finding the head wet with pre-cum. I deftly swipe over the tip with my thumb, and then set a smooth stroking pace as I get further lost in the fantasy playing out in my mind; the imagine of him bending over and spreading his luscious cheeks apart teasingly as he lustfully looks over his shoulder, begging me to take him hard.

Gliding my palm down along his spine, I slowly caress my fingertip down his crevice, softly rimming his entrance, as I begin leisurely preparing him to take me. His moans and wanton begging have me giving into what we both so desperately desire. Bit by bit, I begin pushing my rock hard cock inside of him; feeling every tight inch of him surround me as I slide deeper within him. The exquisite sensation as I finally bury myself balls deep inside of him is staggering. He begins his seductive begging once more and I gradually pull out and slide back into him as he releases a long drawn-out sensuous moan. After several more measured thrusts, I increase my pace and within seconds I'm setting a fervent rhythm as I claim his incredible ass.

The sensation of my hand tightening around the sensitive head of my cock causes the erotic images to gradually morph into another scene; him down on his knees, his alluring cobalt eyes gazing up at me from underneath his lashes as he leans in, languorously licking along my rigid length, his hands trail up my thighs until he's gripping my hips as his warm lips wrap around my cock, suckling the head and teasing me with his tongue before taking me fully into his mouth.

Suddenly the slow burn of my body increases in intensity; all my muscles begin to gradually tighten due to my approaching climax. I bite down hard on my lower lip, trying my best to stifle my licentious moans as the imagine of him taking me down his throat and swallowing tightly arou...

"Ahem."

My eyes immediately open wide and my hand instantly stills as I meet the watchful gaze of Dr. McHottie. He's standing at the end of my bed holding a clipboard in his hand with an undeniable, well defined bulge in his scrub pants, looking every-bit like a demigod.

Fuck-me, how long has he been standing there?

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just doing my rounds and thought I would check in on you. How are you feeling, Mr. Whitlock?" Dr. Cullen inquires considerately, giving me an intriguing look with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Trying my best to appear nonchalant, and not like a little boy who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar, I answer him casually, "Not too bad, just a few aches and pains here and there." Then feeling a bit bolder I add, "However, I seem to be having a problem with some swelling, doc, is there something _you_ can do?" I give him a raffish grin and glance down at my groin.

"I can have a nurse bring in an ice pack which should help reduce the inflammation." he retorts and briefly glances down at my groin only to meet my eyes again; a glint of mischievousness gleams in his cobalt eyes before he regains his composure once more.

Wondering if I might be getting to him as much as he does me I decide to push a bit more.

"Nah, I'll take a pass on the ice for now. I was thinkin' more along the lines of a hands on approach to help release endorphins to alleviate the ache and swelling. So what do ya say, doc, can ya lend me a hand?" I ask boldly. Feeling my cock twitch underneath my hand at the mere thought of him touching me; I teasingly move my palm along my erection, staring intently into his eyes. I know I'm being beyond inappropriate, though for the life of me I can't help myself; he just brings it out of me for some ungodly reason.

"It's unethical to fraternize with patients." he states matter-of-factly, his piercing blue eyes darken; though I swear I see a hint of yearning in his expression.

"Then discharge me and let me take you to bed." I counter brazenly.

"As tempting as the offer is it's dodgy at best. I think you need to put your randy feelings aside for now and try to get some rest. You've had a bugger of a day and your body needs time to recuperate." he retorts, his British accent thick and I swear he did it on purpose, and I'm even more certain of it when I see his lips quirking up into a sly smile.

"That wasn't a straight out no..."

"Goodnight, Mr. Whitlock. I'll check-in with you in the morning. If you need anything of the medical nature, please let one of the nurses know." he interrupts giving me a pointed look and swiftly leaves my room before I can say anymore.

With my libido being thoroughly cockblocked, I do my damnedest to get comfortable and try to will my persistent erection away and ignore the dull ache in my balls. I hate to admit it, but I truly admire him for his professionalism, though I can't deny it woulda been sensational to live out a dirty doctor fantasy too. I close my eyes, slowly exhale a deep breath and pray I'll fall back to sleep soon.

It doesn't feel like I've been asleep long at all before I'm awoken by a nurse checking my vitals. With a pleasant smile, she informs me all is looking good and I should get discharged from the hospital within the hour. Afterwards, she asks if I would like any coffee or breakfast while I waited and I politely tell her no thank you; I'm not feeling particularly hungry this morning. The friendly nurse then offers to help me to the bathroom, which I gladly accept. Once I'm back in my hospital bed, she informs me that my doctor will be in shortly and then genially farewells as she leaves my room.

Almost an hour later, I hear a light knock on my door and before I can answer Dr. McHottie enters and I can't help the big goofy grin that appears upon my lips at the mere sight of him. I sit up and gingerly swing my legs over the side of the bed as he approaches.

Dr. McHottie greets me with a friendly good morning and then stops about a foot from my bedside. He straightforwardly hands me some paperwork then does the whole run down on my discharge, telling me all the dos and don'ts and writes me a three day prescription for Tylenol-three with codeine. He finishes off with saying I need to make a follow-up appointment with my primary doctor within the coming week.

"Take care, Mr. Whitlock, and no offense, but I hope I don't see you in my emergency department again anytime soon." Dr. McHottie says cordially.

"Well on that note are ya at least interested in doing a private house call as I sure would like to see you again?" I enthuse, smirking suggestively.

"I'm strictly an A&E doctor, I don't do house calls." he states matter-of-factly.

Part of me wants to call bullshit, though the more prurient side of me smiles salaciously as I reach out, running my palm down the open seam of his lab coat, stopping my hand at the top of the waistband of his scrubs; my fingers absently play with the hanging drawstrings as I whisper in a sultry tone, "Well, if ya made an exception I'd definitely make it worth yer while."

"You're bloody quite sure of yourself, chap." his accent thick as he chuckles lightly, his cobalt eyes alight with amusement.

"Yeah, I am, so sure that I'll be seeing you in my bed naked and moaning my name before the day's through." I proclaim then swipe his pen and prescription pad from his lab coat pocket, writing down my address and phone number before handing them back over to him.

He gives me a smirk and glances down at the prescription pad, "We'll see. Good day, Mr. Whitlock. Take care." With that he slides the pad and pen back in his pocket and strides towards the door. I take one last appreciative look before the door closes behind him and feel a slight pang in my chest.

Before I can ponder on our conversation, the door swings open again; this time the nurse from this morning comes back in pushing an empty wheelchair with MaKenna and Garrett following right behind her with jovial smiles. The nurse asks if I'm ready to go home and I quickly answer with a 'Hell, yeah'.

Stepping up to my bed, MaKenna gives me a gentle one-armed hug 'hello' and then hands me some scrubs and a pair of socks and hospital slippers to go home in. Thanking her, I then notice she also has my pop's jacket draped over her arm too. Before I can ask where he is, Garrett offers to help me get dressed as the girls turn around to give us a bit of privacy.

After I'm dressed and have been officially discharged, I'm wheeled outside to MaKenna's waiting Toyota 4Runner where I spot my pops already in the driver's seat waiting for us. Garrett helps me get into the passenger seat as MaKenna climbs into the back with my new crutches.

Once we're all inside the vehicle and heading towards Main Street, my pops informs me I need to call my momma the moment I get to my apartment.

I internally groan at the mention of my apartment, "I'd much rather go back to the Firehouse to recoup." I grumble, sounding even petulant to my own ears.

"That won't be happening anytime soon, son. You're takin' the rest off the week off at least, and then we'll discuss you visiting the house." Pops states matter-of-factly, giving me a no-nonsense look before turning his focus back to the road ahead.

A short ride later, my pop, MaKenna and Garrett help me into my apartment. The second my ass hits the couch my pops hands me the phone with a pointed look. With a slight grumble, I dial my momma's number. After one ring, I'm instantly greeted with ma's fretful scolding.

I spend the next ten minutes repeatedly reassuring her and my sister that I'm truly okay and they don't need to be worryin' and a stressin'. They finally give in to my assurances, though my momma has to throw in one last remark of "Thank heavens it's a good thing God watches out for fools and firefighters; because I swear some days he surely can't tell ya two apart." We share a lighthearted laugh, and she then goes on to tell me how proud they are that I saved the little boy.

After a few more reassurances, we share many more 'I love yous and take cares' until we finally say goodbye and I end the call. Handing the phone back to my pops, I declare I desperately need a shower. Garrett kindly offers to assist me to the bathroom and I'm thankful for his help. Once safely inside my bathroom, Garrett turns on the shower as MaKenna brings me in some baggy sweatpants and an extra-large long-sleeved t-shirt.

Looking a bit restless, MaKenna mumbles about making me something to eat as she leaves the bathroom and Garrett informs me he'll hang around outside by the door and to holler if I need any help; I thank him as he closes the door behind him.

After strenuously undressing myself, I carefully hobble into the shower stall; the sensation of the hot water cascading down around me feels incredible, soothing my aching muscles and washing away the smoky grime from last night's fire.

Finally feeling clean, a wave of exhaustion washes over me and I reach out and turn the water off. Carefully stepping out of the shower, I quickly dry off the best I can and gingerly get redressed. I hobble out to the hallway where Garrett helps me to the living room, within minutes they all help get me situated on the couch with my leg propped up on several pillows.

MaKenna hands me a cereal bowl filled with some sort of scrabble egg concoction inside and a slice of buttered toast, I take a bite of the concoction and 'Mmm' my thanks, grateful that it tastes better than it looks. As I continue to eat, the three of them start to fuss around the place, trying to help out in anyway they can.

After a few hours with them constantly fretting over me and making sure I've had enough to eat and have taken my pain meds, I've finally had enough of their nurturing. Feeling utterly worn-out, I tell them I'm beyond grateful for all their help and politely kick them all out with a promise to call if I need anything else; all I want right now is to sleep for a few hours.

They begrudgingly concede to my request and no sooner than the front door closes and locks behind them, I'm drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Waking from my much needed nap, I groan at the thought of having to get up, though I know my persistent bladder won't allow me lay here forever. With a pain-filled groan, I gingerly get up the best I can and struggle to use the crutches and maneuver myself to the bathroom.

Once I've finished up in the bathroom, I notice the time and my stomach rumbles. Agreeing with my stomach, I slowly hobble my way to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich along with some potato chips and grab a large bottle of sweet tea outta the fridge.

Ever so carefully, I head back to the living room. With a clumsy finesse, I place my makeshift dinner down on the coffee table and toss my crutches to the side. I grab my prescription bottle off the coffee table and after a quick struggle with the child-proof and apparently adult-proof as well cap; I pop a pain pill and wash it down with my tea.

Setting the tea and pill bottle back down, my eye catches the bold black print down low on the prescription bottle; Dr: Cullen, MD Carlisle and my thoughts instantaneously wander back to Dr. McHottie; an unusual mixture of carnal yearning and discontentment radiates throughout me, and I do my best to shake off the feelings.

Desperately needing a distraction and knowing there's not much I can do in my current condition, I figure this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up on the latest season of The Walking Dead on Netflix. I get myself resituated on the couch and grab the remote and pull up my list. As the theme music to the show begins to play, I dig into my dinner and look forward to also binging on several episodes as well.

A few episodes later, the doorbell chimes right at an intense moment between Daryl and a walker; I swear if anything ever happens to Daryl I'll boycott this damn show. Grumbling, I pause the episode figuring it's probably MaKenna, needing to mother hen me some more; god I love that girl and I know her heart is in the right place, but she sure can be a pain in my ass at times.

Glaring at the cumbersome crutches, I decide to forgo them and hobble my way to the front door using the furniture and walls for support along the way.

Finally making it to the door, I pull it open trying not to lose my balance in the process, "Kenna, I swear..." I trail off as I come face to face with my visitor; my breath catches and my heart races at the sight before me. Carlisle, Dr. McHottie himself is standing at my doorway, looking freshly showered and to my surprise, only wearing a pair of navy scrubs, setting his cobalt eyes off; and just like the very first time I laid my eyes on him I'm instantly hard.

Without a word of greeting, I reach out to him cupping the back of his neck in the palm of my hand, pulling him frantically towards my body until our lips meet in an all-consuming kiss.

We both stumble further into my apartment until he can kick the door closed behind him. The moment I hear it firmly shut, I push him back into the door until his back collides with the hard wood, leaning my weight upon him as our hands seek out each other.

"I really shouldn't be here; you need time to recuperate, but I just couldn't find it in me to stay away any longer. I had to see you again." he divulges fervidly.

Grazing my teeth along the skin of his neck and placing kisses over every other inch until I reach his ear, I whisper cockily, "Yes you should and I'm glad you did, and besides I told you I'd have you in my bed before the day was through."

"Smart-arse," he quips and places a lingering kiss upon my lips. He pulls back slightly, resting his forehead to mine looking deeply into my eyes, then glances around us. "And I'm not in your bed yet."

"Well that can be arranged, doctor." I retort and hobble unsteadily backwards taking his hand in mine leading him down the short hallway to my bedroom.

Entering the room, I'm stopped a few feet from the bed when he gently tugs on my hand bringing us to a sudden halt. Before I can question him he brings his hand up, the back of his fingers caress over the short stubble on my jaw.

"How are you, truly?" he inquires with assessing eyes, concern lacing his tone.

"It's nothing a weekend in bed with a good doctor can't cure." I reply blatantly.

Sure I'm sore, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna allow this discomfort to get in the way of being with him, not when there's nothing I want or need more than this man, right here, right now. No amount of pain was going to ruin this moment.

"So cocksure," he chuckles huskily, his smile sultry.

"When it comes to you, always," I state honestly. I've never felt this way before about anyone else; yes, deep down I knew it was irrational to feel this enamored about a semi-stranger, but on the other hand, I can't deny the way he makes me feel and I need him to know this is more than some quick fumble to me. "Just the mere sight of you makes me feel like I can move mountains if that's what it would take to be next to you; to touch you, taste you, fill you, and make you mine. I never wanted anything more in my entire life."

The blue of his eyes darkens, becoming sultrier in appearance. "Bloody hell, you're wickedly charismatic and too damn tenacious for your own good and mine." he responds fervently, and for a split-second it seems he's about to say more. Instead his hands come up embracing my face, looking lasciviously into my eyes as he leans in, our lips meeting in a lingering sensual kiss; mouths moving in sync, tongues brushing against lips until the kiss gradually deepens into an insurmountable intensity and we're completely lost in one another.

Between fervent kisses our deft fingers hurriedly move over fabric, stripping each other of our clothing until we're fully naked and breathless. I sway when I try to put more weight on my ankle and it doesn't go unnoticed by Carlisle. Before I can fully comprehend, he's gently guiding me backwards towards the edge of the bed and slowly pushing me down until I'm sitting.

He takes a small step back, and I take advantage of the moment to admire his physique. I'm damn near speechless as I savor the sight of him before me. He's truly a vision for sure, my wettest dream come to life. He's all lean and hard, long, thick and uncut, and holy-fuckin'-hell, tattooed.

On his left pectoral, over his heart there looks to be a family crest of some sort done in black, shades of gray and hints of a red filigree design around the edges; at the top there's an open palm right above a rearing mythical lion looking creature with three shamrocks staggered underneath the lion; you can tell it's been beautifully done by a skillful artist.

Inked over his other pectoral and down along his ribcage is a stunning illustration of different medical insignias and items all done in a black, red and blue sorta watercolor motif, along with the words 'Primum Non Nocere' written in a black bold decorative font.

On the left side of his ribcage, there's a script tattoo of a Mahatma Gandhi quote done in black ink, written in an elegant cursive font 'The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others.' A pleasing smile graces my lips as I know this quote well and I love that he has it etched into his skin.

A few inches underneath the Gandhi quote with a scroll design separating the two tattoos is another script tattoo done in a calligraphic font; I believe it's from Les Miserables, 'Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.' Right next to the quote there's a black shaded tattoo of a combined sun and moon design, with several outlined stars haloing the outer edge of the moon; it's visibly appealing and for some reason leaves me with a touch of melancholy.

Shaking the somber feeling away, I gaze at him in awe mingled with desire; I'd have never guessed he had all this impressive ink hiding under his scrub-top.

The foreign words once more catch my eye and my curiosity to know what it means gets the better of me. Raising my hand, I run my fingertip over the words, letter by letter and look up at him inquisitively.

"Primum Non Nocere," he pronounces effortlessly, "its Latin, it means 'First, do no harm'; its one of the first things we are taught in med-school and I got it done shortly after I graduated," Carlisle explains in a fond tone.

Wanting to know more, I inquire about the others, "And this one…" I trail off as I graze my fingertips over the crest.

"That one is my paternal family's crest, the hand represents sincerity, the heraldic lion is for strength and the band of trefoils is for perpetuity." he replies tenderly.

I smile warmly, thinking of what I know of him so far, his family crest describes him well. Moving on, I slowly glide my fingertips down along his ribs and over the top quote, "What about Gandhi's quote?" I ask softly.

"Its pretty much self explanatory, not to mention, I truly love what I do; to be able to save someone that might have otherwise been lost is an unbelievable feeling, to know that all the time and effort I put into this passion of mine matters." he answers sincerely.

"And this one?" I ask a bit more hesitantly, tracing over the combined sun and moon, and then trailing my fingertip over the bittersweet text.

"Ah, that one…" his expression turning more pensive, "I got that one after I lost my first patient. I struggled deeply with the loss and needed something to remind myself that even though I wasn't able to save that one precious life, I've been able to save countless others. That no matter how dark it may become, eventually there will be light again." he replies solemnly.

I'm in utter awe of him, completely and irrevocable enthralled by this man; if I thought I had it bad before, I was seriously mistaken.

Needing to touch him, I run my hand along his defined chest; the sensation of his hard, smooth skin under my palm sets my heart racing at an alarming tempo. "Damn, yer sexy enough to stop my heart." I marvel a bit breathlessly, looking up into his darkening eyes; thankful to see his lascivious expression slowly returning.

"Well it's a good thing I'm capable of restarting it then." he replies with a heated look.

I deeply moan at his words and pull him to stand in between my spread legs; knowing I can't wait any longer to make love to this gorgeous man before me. "Do you have a preference?" I ask glancing up at him as I skim my hands along his hips and around to cup his ass-cheeks in my palms, my fingertips caressing up and down his crack.

"When it comes to buggery I really don't have a preference as either or suits me fine." he replies candidly.

"Buggery?" I inquire slightly amused by the sound of the unusual word.

"Ah, it's what us Brits refer to as anal sex." he answers with a mirthful grin.

Chuckling at his explanation it hits me a second later what all he said and he's piqued my curiosity once more, "Alright, though what do you mean when it comes to?"

"Well, if you need to label it, I'm what you'd call pansexual and before you ask, no I'm not sexually attracted to pans." he replies smilingly at my look of bewilderment. "It's just means, I find individuals attractive regardless of their gender identities. To me love is love, and more so, I've always enjoyed the variety it offers."

"Well let's see if I can change yer mind about having a need for variety." I tell him as I lean forward and place kisses upon his hip bone, listening to his breathy moans I move my mouth slowly over to his large, erect cock.

I slide my tongue along the underside ridge of his length as I wrap my hand around his girth, loving the silky feeling of his foreskin sliding along his shaft. As I pump up and down his erection and swirl my tongue over the bulbous head his pre-cum coats my taste buds and I'm momentarily lost in the flavor of him.

"Shite, as great as that feels, you've had me so fucking hard for you and with all your relentless cock-teasing I won't last long if you keep that up." he intones as he skims his fingertips along my jaw-line until his fingers thread into my wavy tresses at the nape of my neck; his fingers graze the bump on the back of my head causing me to wince at the sharp pain and I softly hiss around his cock.

Carlisle takes a step back from me, his cock slipping from between my lips. His eyes once more assessing me and with a tender touch he checks the area until I finally reassure him I'm fine.

"If you're sure…" he inquires apprehensively.

"I'm sure." I reiterate sincerely, I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life. Then trying to lighten the mood again, I add, "Besides, I've heard that orgasms act as a natural pain reliever; ya got a prescription for that, doc?"

"Ah-yes, you've heard correctly; and lucky for you, I'm very efficient at giving that particular treatment." he lightly chuckles. "Why don't we start with getting you more comfortable first." he murmurs softly, caressing the back of his fingers down my jaw-line.

With my agreement, he helps move me further up on the bed until my head is resting comfortably upon the pillows. "Everything we need is in the nightstand." I inform, pointing towards the drawer.

I watch as he slightly leans off the bed and opens the drawer. He pulls out a small stripe of condoms, the bottle of lube and to my surprise my medium-sized vibrating plug.

"Hmmm... Someone enjoys being naughty." he murmurs, his tone salacious.

"I'll show you naughty if you bring that fine ass of yers over here." I summon lasciviously.

Carlisle turns back around his eyes half-lidded and smoldering. He places our supplies down on the bed then picks up the lube; flipping the bottle open he coats my fingers with the slick liquid and then with a devilish smile he maneuvers us into a sixty-nine position.

The sight of his smooth ass in front of me is one to die for. I swiftly bring my hand down on his right cheek, making his flesh bloom rosy and I grin salaciously at his guttural moan of 'bloody hell'.

"Don't get too cocky, little boy. I should be the one smacking your sweet arse for all the shameless cock-teasing you did earlier." he growls lecherously.

Damn, just when I think I can't get any fucking harder for him, he proves me wrong.

I chuckle impishly and lean up, placing a soft kiss on my redden handprint; a little forgive me if ya will, though I have to admit, the thought of him taking me over his knee has its own appeal too. At his soft moans, I skim my hands over his ass and spread his cheeks; tracing my slick fingers upon his opening and rim around the puckering flesh before sliding one finger inside, then two, scissoring them back and forth stretching him open. Feeling the taut muscles relax, I begin thrusting my fingers in-and-out of him before reaching my free hand between his legs to pump his cock in tandem with my fingers.

Moaning out his pleasure, he starts prepping me with dexterous fingers paying close attention to my prostate and driving me fucking wild with need. I beg him for more and with a wicked smirk over his shoulder he continues his slothful torture, and I know this is payback for my behavior at the Hospital as he continues to tease me relentlessly.

When I can't take it any longer he finally slides the plug within me, slowly thrusting it in-and-out several times and I revel in the exquisite burn it creates. He finally pushes the plug in deep then clicks it on; the vibes are low and teasing and not nearly enough. Before I can beg once more he clicks it up another notch, the increased vibration sends a pleasurable nerve tingling sensation straight to my cock as I moan wantonly.

"I need to be inside you, now." I plead in breathless anticipation, gripping his upper thigh and pulling him towards me.

Carlisle gives into my needy plea and turns around facing me. He grabs one of the condom packages and rips it open then sheaths it down my erect length. As soon as he has it coated in lube, I pull his firm thigh over my hips until he's straddling my body and slightly hovering above me, the look of unadulterated ardor in his darkening eyes steals my breath.

I'm utterly captivated watching him as he starts easing his way down my jutting erection inch by inch, the incredibly tight feeling of his silken inner-muscles slowly encompassing my cock is sensational and it's the hottest damn thing I've ever seen by far. Eliciting a low, husky moan he takes all of me to the hilt then stills as he adjusts to my girth.

The feeling of finally being inside of him is phenomenal; there are no words to truly describe the onslaught of emotions coursing through me. I slowly run my hands up his muscular thighs and rest them upon his hips, rubbing my thumbs over his hip bones in a caressing manner as he settles upon my cock.

"Bloody hell, never felt so full, I can even feel the vibrations in your cock." he breathes out huskily.

"Gha'damn… fuckin' amazing, hands-down the sweetest ass ever; though, I really need ya to move, doc, yer killin' me." I groan, desperate to feel him move along my throbbing cock.

Placing his hands on my chest, he sets a slow searing pace as he rocks above me in a swaying motion, leaning over just enough to capture my lips with his in a passionate kiss. It all leaves me feeling overheated; fighting a raging firestorm has never made me as hot as I am right now. His touch sets my skin on fire and ignites an unparalleled desire deep inside of me that I know only he'll ever be able to extinguish.

Our hands wander over heated flesh, touching everywhere within our reach; breaths becoming heavier as our bodies rise and fall in an impassioned rhythm. Between grinding trusts and scorching kisses we whisper dirty words to one another, fueling the fire as our rocking motion intensifies with every sway of his hips and making us hunger for more.

"Ah-jeezus ride me, doc… Fuck me harder." I implore desperately.

"Anything you want." he lilts breathlessly.

With our need escalating, Carlisle shifts his body slightly backwards and places his hands behind himself above my knees. His rhythm immediately becomes harder and faster as the new angle allows him to take me in deeper. I skim my hand over the taut muscles of his abs as they contract while he rides my cock, and then moving my hand further down I fist his heavy, bobbing erection, his shaft sliding in-and-out of my grip with each hard thrust of his hips. The sound of our carnal moans and skin slapping skin fills the room as the building heat between us sets my soul aflame.

"God feels so fucking good, so close." he murmurs in a deep throaty moan, his head lulling back, eyes closed, lost in our mutual ecstasy.

"Let go, come for me." I growl grittily through my teeth and buck my hips, tightening my grip on his engorged cock as I stroke up his length; simultaneously, a flash of pain reverberates up my leg, twisting headily along with the pleasure coursing throughout my body.

"Blood-dee-hell." he moans vociferously and after several more hard thrust his rhythm falters, his body shudders and his handsome face contorts into the prefect picture of bliss as warm ropes of cum land upon my bare chest. The tight clenching of his inner-muscles milks my cock, and heat coils and surges throughout my body.

"Jeezus, yer gonna make me come so hard in that sweet ass of yers, doc." I moan as my balls tighten, and my own muscles clench around the vibrating plug as my climax hits me harder than ever before as I release deep within him.

Carlisle places a kiss right above my heart then collapses upon my chest trying to catch his ragged breath. I kiss the top of his head and tightly wrap my arms around him, my fingertips caressing up and down his spine, loving the feeling of him resting atop me. The sated ecstasy we share simmers in to a serene warmth that radiates throughout us and for the first time in my life I feel whole.

From the moment I saw him I was struck so damn hard; like being hit by Cupid's fanciful arrow. I never thought I'd be one of those love at first sight kinda guys, though after being with him I might be convinced.

"Jeezus, the things ya do to me, doc. Where the hell did'ja come from?" I wonder, having a hard time believing how he's suddenly come to mean so much to me.

"London, England." he smirks mirthfully.

"Who's being the wiseass now?" I ask and cock my eyebrow.

"Well you are the one that asked, mate." he counters with a flair of mock innocence.

"True," I concede with an amused grin and a slight shake of my head. "However, I hope ya' know from here on out yer stuck with me, as just one night with ya will never be enough. I'm thinkin' more along the lines of forever."

"I think I can handle that." he states reverently and seals it with a searing kiss.

I reluctantly break our kiss when my lungs scream for air, resting my forehead against his, "Good, and I'll gladly hold ya too it," I state breathlessly and then with a roguish smirk I request, "Now how about ya take that damn relentlessly teasin' plug outta my ass and fuck me hard, doc?"

His cobalt eyes spark impishly as his grin grows wolfish, "I'm up for it," he lilts lasciviously, "with you, I have a feeling I always will be."


End file.
